Make Belivable
by Full Of Bunnies
Summary: When Chase goes on a mission by himself, he notices that he isn't on his own. He finds a spy with the same last name, and she also knows his last name. Chase tries telling Adam and Bree, but they don't believe him when he says she might be their mother.
1. Whats The Problem?

"Adam, it's fake! Bree said to Adam, as they were watching _Billon Dollar Freshman. _

"For the last time, no one goes on mission, or has bionics-"

"Except for us, right?" I asked.

"Except for us." Bree said with a sigh.

Mr. Davenport comes down the steps. "I need all of you in the lab right now."

None of us spoke. We all get up and walk to the elevator.

"There is an oil leak in northern Texas." Mr. Davenport says as we port the elevator. "It needs to be stopped, but it's also might be possible that someone caused it." Mr. Davenport looked sure of what he was doing as his fingers dashed across the cyber desk.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bree said. She runs to her capsule. Adam follows.

"No, Adam and Bree, you stay here. Chase is the only one going."

"What?" I asked "Why?"

Mr. Davenport spoke. "This was the only reason why I called you down here, before the mission alert."


	2. But We're a Team

We all looked puzzled. But we should be use to bad news like this.

"All of you guys keep complaining about how one of you keeps jacking up the mission, so I'm splitting you up by each mission." What? Can he really do that?

"But Mr. Davenport isn't that kind of unsafe?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I mean what if someone gets hurt? And they need help quick?!" I agreed.

"Especially Chase." Adam whispered to Bree, and she laughed hard, and so did he. Their laughs went away when Mr. Davenport said, "Look, I just want to see what happens! You never know if it will just work out, and maybe the fighting will stop!" I could tell that none of us liked this – at all! Not even Bree and she's the one who keeps complain about us all the time! Then she broke the silence and said, "But Mr. Davenport, we're a team."

"I know." He said slowly and sadly. "I just hope you guys will stop fighting. Chase, gear up."

We have never gone on a mission by ourselves (plainly) like this. But only when I went to Antarctica, and when Adam and me went to go put out a fire, but that was it, and it wasn't our fault.

When I get out my capsule, and began to put weapons in my mission bag, Adam was already upstairs. Bree groaned, "That's it." She walks to her capsule and changed into her mission suit.

"What are you doing?!" I ask.

"I'm just supper speeding you to the mission." I knew she was up to something other than supper speed. Especially since her fingers were dancing everywhere.

"You're lying." I said.


	3. That's Bree For You

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapters. this story is going to have a bunch of chapters hopefully. I just got to write to, then type it, then post it on here. Not close to being done either. But keep reading, and see whats going to happen to Leo! (Not exactly in this chapter)**

"No I'm not."

"Bree, I'm your brother, and I can tell if you're lying or not. And you're lying."

"That may be, but no I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Okay, maybe I am."

"Yes you are. Wait, what?" She didn't respond. My sister isn't always sneaky like this.

"Bree?"

"What? All I want to do is go with you!" she burst out in reason.

"But Bree, you know what Mr. Davenport said. Please just stay home." I was ready to argue back, but she said, "Okay." And walked away. Just an 'Okay', and a friendly smile and that's it? Someone must have put something in the water, cause my big sister doesn't get what she wants, there is going to be a big debate for about a good solid hour. I might be over exaggerating, but there's Bree for you!

I just shrugged, and just relised that I did need some type of transportation to get to the mission. "Um . . . Bree?" I asked.

Leo's POV

"Home at last!" I said out loud close to the front door. I was jst getting back from summer camp, since princable Perry was nice enough to not give me summer school. I went in, and flew on the couch. Then my mom came in.

"Hi Leo. You snuck in on me!"

"Hey mom."I greeted her.

"How was camp? Any good?"

"It was okay. I mean, it was better than summer school!"

"Want some water?"

"No thank you. A girl already offered me an energy drink. At least I think that was an energy drink."


End file.
